


Ms. P. Hale

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Peter Hale, Femdom, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: He tapped his fingers against the keys lightly, brow furrowed. Lately… lately he’d been fantasising about some risquier stuff. He wasn’t sure he would actually enjoy it, but well. Inquiring minds and all that shit.Stiles shrugged, what the fuck. What could go wrong?He typed ‘cbt’ into the search bar.





	Ms. P. Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! This is the third Roll-A-Porn fic! I hope you guys will like it, despite the het LOL
> 
> What I got was:  
> d4 - 3 - dubious consent  
> d6 - 5 - underage  
> d8 - 1 - Steter  
> d12 - 3 - gender-bender  
> d20 - 14 - cock&ball torture
> 
> As always, thanks to the beautiful Emma for helping me out!

Stiles shifted in his seat, looking over his shoulder to make sure there was noone lurking between the shelves behind him.

This was a really stupid plan. A really,  _ really  _ stupid plan. 

“The library will be closing in fifteen minutes, please leave removed books on the tables and do  _ not  _ attempt to place them on the shelves.” the speakers above him said in the cool voice of the intimidating librarian lady. Even her voice was enough to make Stiles shiver. He heard guys talking about how she looked like she just stepped out from some librarian porn, but he didn’t believe it for a second. She looked like she could pull your spine out through your nose and somehow not get any blood on herself.

Not to say that she wasn’t hot, because she was, hot as burning, but yeah.  _ Scary _ .

The ancient computer whirred to life in front of him and he quickly put in Jackson’s login that he copied from his library card while the little asshole was on lacrosse practice. He didn’t think he would be caught, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

His dad - after their latest argument about Stiles trying to get into the criminal database again - had the internet child locked by some service that so far proved to be hard to break. Stiles had every intention to bribe Danny to get around it ASAP but so far he couldn’t make it happen.

And he was horny as fuck, now that he haven’t seen porn in more than two weeks. It was only natural that he had to get it from somewhere, right?

Not even the scary librarian lady would fault him when he was dying of blue balls.

He connected his usb drive - he didn’t want to actually beat one out in the library, thank you, he just… he just wanted to download some stuff for later consumption. He already knew how to get around the library filters and how to strip videos from one of his favorite sites, so yeah. It would only take a minute, and then he would be on his way towards home and - finally - satisfaction.

Stiles bit his lip, eyes glued to the screen as he scrolled through his favorite porn tags. A part of him just wanted to get on with it, grab something and go, but at the same time… Who knew when his situation would be resolved? He needed something  _ good  _ to tide him over until he had unlimited access to the depths of porn again. 

He tapped his fingers against the keys lightly, brow furrowed. Lately… lately he’d been fantasising about some risquier stuff. He wasn’t sure he would actually enjoy it, but well. Inquiring minds and all that shit.

Stiles shrugged, what the fuck. What could go wrong?

He typed ‘cbt’ into the search bar.

***

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he sat in front of the computer, scrolling through pages of videos. Sometimes he clicked on one, and then closed it very,  _ very  _ fast, only to come back a moment later and click on it again.

He couldn’t decide if he was having a fear-boner or a regular one, but he  _ had  _ one that was for sure. He reached down to adjust himself, completely forgetting where he was, the old office chair creaking under him.

He still had his hand in his jeans when he was spun around, coming face-to-face with the scary librarian lady.

Stiles made a sound he wasn’t proud of, yanking his hand from his jeans pressing himself back against the back of the chair like he could just magically get absorbed into it.

“And what,” the librarian said, looking like she was ready for murder “Are you doing, Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles swallowed, his heart thundering in his chest. Shit. Fuck. He was still hard.

Definitely a fear boner now.

“I… I…” he glanced to her chest, reading the name-plate quickly.  _ P. Hale _ . “Mrs. Hale, I swear…”

She leaned forward, planting her hands on the arms of the chair, getting nose-to-nose with Stiles. Her eyes almost looked electric blue.

“It’s Ms. Hale, Mr. Stilinski,” she said.

For some reason, a part of Stiles’ brain was convinced that she was going to  _ eat  _ him.

“Ms. Hale!” he corrected quickly, his voice climbing embarrassingly high. 

She glanced over his shoulder, her eyes reflecting the screen for a second. Stiles expected them to widen with shock, but instead they narrowed dangerously.

“Have you been watching porn in my library?” she asked slowly. 

Stiles successfully swallowed back a comment about this being a public institution and not actually hers. Then he remembered the small plate out front that declared that the library was established from Hale family donations. Shit.

Stiles closed his eyes. There was no way he could talk himself out of this one. Not even if he said he was researching the history of male circumcision.

“I’m… I’m sorry Ms. Hale,” he said weakly.

She stood back, looking down at him like he was an insect.

“I would say I will castrate you for this, but it appears you would enjoy that,” she said coldly.

Stiles - despite the evidence being right behind him - shook his head vehemently, making her frown.

“Are you saying I’m lying?” she asked.

Stiles froze. It felt like he was digging himself deeper and deeper into the grave. His fingers flexed around the arm of the chair.

“I…”

Before he could come up with something to say she moved, quick like a snake. Or some predator pouncing on prey. 

She lifted one leg and planted it firmly between Stiles’ thighs, right on his cock.

Stiles made a sound like a dying rabbit, his breath stuck in his chest. He was pretty sure he was having a heart attack.

The movement made her mini skirt ride up on her legs. Stiles could see her white panties under her stockings. Ms. Hale crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up in her prim, white shirt. 

He could feel his cock twitch, even as it was pinned against him by the sole of her shoe. She shouldn’t have been able to feel it, but still, her gaze sharpened.

“You are a pervert,” she said, sounding disgusted. The tone of her voice made Stiles shiver, his knuckles whitening as he held onto the chair like his life depended on it.

He knew rationally that he could get up. He could push her away and make a break for it, but… His body felt frozen, mouth dry and heart beating out a rhythm suicidally close to excitement.

“You come into my library to look at people getting their balls busted and then you lie to my face,” she said, shifting and putting more weight on her leg pressing on his cock. Stiles whined, eyes clenched shut.

It hurt. His cock hurt, but. But he could also feel the way his underwear was getting damp with precome.

“I didn’t! I di-”

She lifted her foot a few inches and then stomped on his groin. Stiles cried out, his vision bursting with stars.

“Quiet,” she hissed. Then she smiled. If anything it was the most terrifying thing he’d seen today. Or in his life.

“You know what, Mr. Stilinski? You’ve behaved horribly and you would deserve me calling your father and telling him exactly what you did,” she started, making Stiles’ eyes widen. “But, I’m feeling generous. The library is a place for learning, after all, and I wouldn’t be doing my job right if I failed to teach you a lesson.”

She started rubbing the sole of her shoe against Stiles’ cock, grinding the wet material against his sensitive skin. He felt like he was going to die.

“Please,” he said, voice wobbly with… he didn’t want to know what. Fuck, why was he still so hard?

Ms. Hale pursed her lips, sliding her foot up until the pointy - dangerously pointy - heel was digging into his balls. 

Stiles’ eyes filled with tears. 

“Please, Ms. Hale. Ma’am.”

For a second she looked at him almost fondly, full of amusement, then she pressed down. She pressed down hard, squishing Stiles’ cock, her stiletto biting into his balls.

Stiles came with a cry, curling in on himself as a horrifying, breathtaking mixture of pleasure and pain bolted up his spine. 

She pulled back, letting him drop to the floor, whole body balled up around his poor, spent cock.

“Mr. Stilinski,” she said, nudging his shoulder with the tip of her shoe. 

Stiles looked up at her through his tears, his vision still gray at the edges from his orgasm.

“Didn’t you forget something?” she asked, sliding her foot closer. Stiles blinked at it. The leather was black and shiny and… He didn’t know what she wanted.

Ms. Hale taped her feet against the floor, and Stiles remembered the video still playing on the screen. He stretched his neck, kissing the top of stiletto.

“T-thank you, Ms. Hale” he said, voice rough.

She laughed, turning on her heels.

“We closed half an hour ago, Mr. Stilinski. Get your stuff and leave.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
